Split Moonshine
by VictorianRose99
Summary: The gang ruled town of Gravity Falls maddened by the fumes of whiskey and gun smoke is about to reunite the family it once tore apart...1920's AU. Inspired by Tybay's wonderful gallery on DeviantArt. Please take a look! And review!
1. Sleepless Night

**A/N: This is my huge project inspired by Tbay's amazing art on DeviantArt for Gravity Falls. I hope you all enjoy and explore his wonderful 1920s AU.**

 **So without further stalling...**

* * *

Stan sat awake as the usual gunshots ripped through the heavy air of the infamous moonshining town of Gravity Falls. He moved his arm, trying to pretend that the popping of pistols was really only the popping of his joints as he grabbed the photograph on his bedside.

The two innocent children sat still in the captured instant, unable to flinch at the terrifyingly natural violence of their new summer home.

He growled as a bullet ran through the window of his bedroom, shatters of crystal falling upon the old man.

What had he gotten himself into...?


	2. Natural As Sleep

Mabel stared at her surroundings and sighed. She felt safer that she had in a long time.

It was somewhat comical, perhaps, that the girl had no idea where she and her brother were going.

Dipper sat by the window of the train in a somewhat precautionary manner. The few minutes that had captured their parents lives had begun with the flight and screech of shatter glass within their home.

Mabel sat upon the chest of her brother, the only one that was left from her old life that made her feel like she might actually somehow turn out okay. Dipper rubbed her hair in comfort as he normally did when they were alone. He was her protector, her guardian, her...her brother... Dipper never left her alone. Never let her fall or cry without comfort.

It didn't start when her father had died. It had always dreams left her screaming for a name and groping for a hand, it was his.

Always.

Mysteries locked in her eyes were unlocked by Dipper's call and smile and whisper and demand and grimace.

He always had the key.

Mabel's eyes closed and her breathing slowed as the train went on.

And Dipper went on guarding as he always did.

* * *

 **A/N: Ain't I a stinker? Another short chapter. Probably a few more until I have more time to work on this thing.**


	3. Mind the Bullets, Kids

**A/N: Here it goes...**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel just stared at the old man and the whole scene before them. It was, well, a mansion. A beautiful home that seemed fitting to the well dressed man before them. But his eyes seemed lost to this world that he lived in. He didn't seem to belong in the world. Somewhere deep inside...

His eyebrows were knit angrily and yet those same reluctant eyes were thoughtful. Somewhat sympathetic. But there was a toughness, too. One that seemed to scream,

 _'Get over it...'_

"Your parents got hit up, huh?"

Dipper scowled angrily and Mabel jumped as if the statement was a snake ready to strike.

"Yeah," spat Dipper, acidic note sent ripping into the old man's viper of a comment like razor blades.

Stan snorted at the ripping comment as it sliced a long forsaken stone heart. Nothing really phased him anymore.

Especially a couple of spoiled brats left as orphans in the unforgiving and reproachful reality.

Hell, did he know how that felt.

"Come on," he said, half of his voice lost in the chilling Oregon winds, "let's get inside and warm up. It's even cold here in the summer..."

This whole time, Mabel remained silent. Reality had left her with deep gouges that she might not live from. Not even long enough to form scars.

She was bleeding out from tear ducts and lost moans and whimpers in the night. Left with no useless bandage to save her from the oncoming and arrived truths.

She was not asleep. Her mother or father were not about to rescue her from the clutches of a nightmare. It had ripped out of her mind and stole her whole life from her.

As they walked into the building they shouts of curses, jazz music, and whistles from within a large door to the left.

"What's that?" asked Dipper.

Stan snorted again. "Do I look like a rich man?"

He wore a nice black tuxedo and a rare fez with strange fish symbol bestowed upon it.

"Yeah, you really do."

"Well, I'm not and I gotta keep the bills paid somehow. That's a night club in there. Say, can either of you sing?"

Dipper's eyebrows raised slightly. "Together."

"Do either of ya play piano?"

"I do," said Mabel.

"How about trumpet?"

Dipper and Mabel grimaced. "Dad could," said Dipper, "we brought with us. I could learn, but I play trombone."

Stan bit his lip and thought for a moment.

"That'll work out nice. You can earn your keep that way."

"Earn our keep?" asked Mabel.

"Mm-hm."

"We can do that," assured Dipper. "You won't have to send us away."

"Send you away?" demanded the old man.

"Well, yeah..." whispered Mabel.

"If we didn't earn our keep, you'd send us to an orphanage or something. Right?"

Stan sighed as he held his temple. "Why would I do that? ...Guess I haven't given you much of a choice, did I?"

Mabel sighed and Dipper just stared coldly on.

"...Look," said Stan, "we are Pines. We're bitter, we're angry, and we've got... _questionable_ history. But, we are a family. I would never send off my niece and nephew. Say, ya know, you kids aren't half bad. I'm sorry about what I said. I'm really gonna miss you dad, and your mom was a great woman. What happened to them was wrong."

"But Dad was a gangster. It's just what happens, right?" Dipper inquired.

"Still ain't right. Your father never hurt anyone who didn't have it comin' to them."

"Great Uncle Stanford-" Mabel was cut that's cut off by a disgusted and somewhat painful grimace from the man before them.

"No, no, no. That's not gonna work," he chuckled nervously and bitterly, "how about... _Grunkle_ Stan. Yeah, Grunkle Stan. Sorry, the other's just too...formal."

"Grunkle Stan," said Mabel again, " we're really tired."

Dipper raised his eyebrows at her boldness but nodded.

Stan chuckled. "Guess you would be. It's really hard for me to sleep on a train, too."

"Oh, I slept," said Mabel, "but Dipper didn't."

Dipper laughed a little ruefully. "Only for you, dum-dum."

Stan laughed now. "Hold on a minute. Wendy!"

The shout echoed through the rooms in the house.

Moments went by.

"Wendy!"

"...I'm comin', old man!"

The shout of an adolescent femininity called back through the halls. They soon heard the echo of high heels and the huffing of an annoyed teenager.

She was tall and slim. Her long red hair fell over one eye and freckles dotted her cheeks. She wore a black flapper dress with stands and strands of pearls hanging from her neck and ears. She had smaller breasts and hips. Her pale skin was only a few shades deeper than the marble statue she stood beside.

"What is it, Pines?"

"Where's Soos?"

"Out back dealing with a rowdy drunk."

"Old Potter?"

"Yeah."

"...Does he...have _it?"_ This comment was a bit hushed.

"...No."

"Goddammit...he'll be the death of me."

"...Who are the kids?"

" _Your_ new charges."

"...the fuck?"

"Their my niece and nephew. Their parents were killed."

"Oh my God." For the first time, Wendy looked at the twins. "That's just fucked up. Well, don't even worry about it. You'll love it here."

This whole time, Dipper had been starstruck by the young woman before him. He smiled sheepishly.

"...Th-thanks, Wendy." Mabel laughed, knowing what the stutter was about.

Stan interrupted more gently than ever.

"Where's Soos, Wendy?"

"He may be done with...that."

She disappeared for a few moments and returned with heavy set man of Hispanic decent. His teeth were messed up in some kind of fight, it seemed. He wore a white tank top beneath a pair of dark overalls.

"Soos, these are the kids."

He looked at Dipper and Mabel with sudden interest. Compassion and loyalty.

"I'll protect 'em with my life, Mr. Pines.

Dipper's eyes widened. "...You're joking, right?"

Stan sighed, "Not in this town. Wendy, Mabel'll stay with you. With all the creeps in this town and the way you detect them, I think that'll work best. Soos, you stay with Dipper."

"Hold on," said Mabel, "what goes on here?"

All three elders looked at each other with thoughtful glances. Wendy snorted.

"Mind the bullets, kids..."

* * *

 **A/N: And thus begins the mystery...**

 **You couldn't have better body guards than Wendy and Soos...**


	4. Not the Normal Sentiment

**_Mabel, Dipper! Wake up..Oh, please, God!_**

 ** _Molly, hurry and wake the kids! Dammit, girl!_**

 ** _I'm trying, Derek! The door's jammed!_**

 ** _They're coming, Molly, get away from the kids' door._**

 ** _What are we going to do!?_**

 ** _Don't be so scared, baby..._**

 _His voice turned soft as he trailed up the stairs to his wife, crying hysterically as her children's door._

 ** _D-Derek?_**

 _ **Get away from their door. Come to me, Molly-girl.**_

 _ **But-**_

 _ **We'll keep them safe, honey.**_

 _ **How are we-?**_

 _ **We're gonna wait for them.**_

 ** _We'll be..._**

 ** _They'll be alright, though._**

 _And so waited Derek and Molly Pines for the end. As the door was beaten down, Molly pulled out a small notebook and wrote down the name of the only family member who seemed to be stale to the gang scene._

The young mail boy ran into the day time oddity store.

"Mr. Stanford Pines?"

The red head by the register looked at him and smirked.

"The old man's on a tour. Whatcha need?"

"He has a letter, ma'am."

"I'll take it for him, buddy," she said sweetly.

The little lad pouted.

"How do I know you _can_ handle it?"

"Wanna tick off old man Pines, do you?"

The boy's eyes widened as he shook his and handed Wendy the letter and shuffled away.

Wendy opened and read the small parchment.

 _Stanford Filbrick Pines._

The parchment was dripped with blood. The full letter simply stated that was the name of the new guardian of the children of Derek and Molly Pines.

As Stan walked out and ignored Wendy, she spoke up.

"Pines, you gonna wanna see this..."

* * *

 **A/N: So this is a summary of the death of the twins' parents. I will probably go deeper into this later, but you guys needed a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy my lovies...**


	5. Avenge the Cheap Man

The night came fast upon the large home as the rest of the world settled to sleep.

Stan had disappeared quickly into the nightclub after Wendy and Soos were left with the twins.

The four followed to enjoy the crazed and compelling insanity that was contained by the large white door. The explosion of sound as the door was opened sent adrenaline throughout Dipper and Mabel's bloodstream at a piece of the mystery that was their parents' lifestyle.

Horns blared. Women flashed. Voices rang. Laughter echoed. Men yelled and cursed. Cards and glasses hit the tables.

Wendy smirked at the children's stares.

"Welcome to the Mystery Club, the most popular night bar in Roadkill County."

Mabel asked, "What is it during the day?"

"A weird dark magic gift shop, it's all fake, though."

Dipper inquired, "How do you know?"

Soos spoke, "See, Wendy, it could be real!" Obviously continuing an old conversation.

The auburn shook her head, "I'm surrounded by idiots that I don't have time for."

She disappeared in her lovely dress back behind the curtains of the large stage of trumpets, trombones, saxophones, clarinets, and a large grand piano next to an expensive drum set.

Mabel and Dipper's eyes followed her, one in curiosity and one in fascination and hormones.

"Where is she going?" asked euphoria induced preteen.

Soos smiled cheerfully. "C'mon. I'll show you."

The sat in the front row of tables by a woman with a lazy eyes and an old Hispanic woman. The latter smiled.

"Oh, Jesus!"

"Hey Abuelita!"

Mabel narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Is this your...aunt?"

Soos laughed and contradicted her. "No, my grandmother."

Mabel blushed and said nothing. It was Dipper who spoke, "She didn't mean to-"

"Dude, it's alright! Not many people think Spanish is worth learning. You didn't offend me."

Mabel peeped out suddenly, "We don't think that."

But Soos didn't answer. "The show's about to start."

Wendy stepped out in a long, ankle length dress. It slit up the left leg to her upper thigh. It's sweet heart cut revealed her small, but lovely chest, and Dipper nearly fell from his seat if Mabel hadn't have grabbed his sleeve out of amazement.

"This is going to be great!"

"...It-it already is..."

Both older women laughed and Soos's grandmother looked at the woman with the lazy eye.

"Oh, poor little boy, eh, Susan."

"Oh, yes," chuckled Susan.

But no one heard the conversation under blaring voice.

 _'As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death_

 _I take a look at my life and realize there's none left_

 _'Cause I've been brassing and laughing so long that_

 _Even my mamma thinks that my mind is gone_

 _But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it_

 _Me be treated like a punk, you know that's unheard of_

 _You better watch how you talking, and where you walking_

 _Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk_

 _I really hate to trip but I gotta lope_

 _As they croak I see myself in the pistol smoke fool_

 _I'm the kinda G that little homies want to be like_

 _On my knees in the night, saying prayers in the street light_

 _They been spending most their lives living in the gangsta's paradise_

 _They been spending most their lives living in the gangsta's paradise_

 _We keep spending most our lives living in the gangsta's paradise_

 _We keep spending most our lives living in the gangsta's paradise-'_

But suddenly, the back doors to the club were forced open and ten men in nice suits held silver pistols. Women screamed and men jumped either run or protect the poor damsels at the noise of busting wood. Splinters flew in the air.

Stan got up and ran in front of his patrons with his his own deadly weapon.

"Can I help you, or can kick you own asses out?"

"You been messin' with our ol' boy, Potter, huh?"

The lead smirked with a cigar hanging from his mouth.

Stan spoke much more clearly through his own smirk.

"You're about to see why he wasn't worth all this trouble..."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, cliffhanger of the century.(Yes, I used a Coolio song) I think I'll take a break for a month...**

 **...JK!**

 **But you're still hating me right now...admit it, you are plotting my murder.**

 **Till next time, lovelies!**


	6. Ironic Wounds

The young front man spit his cigar to the wooden floor and looked Stan in the eyes.

"You gonna talk that shit, old man?"

"Oh," laughed Stan, somewhat sadistically, "you have no idea."

"I'll shoot ya dead, prick!"

"...You think you're so tough, _boy_."

Everyone in the room cringed at the word, even the young twins who had no experience with this life. They knew, however, what happened on the school grounds when someone got called 'boy'.

The young man grit his teeth in rage as he raised his pistol. The other nine followed obediently.

 _"Die, motherfucker!"_

There was nothing but silence for several seconds as Stan studied the man's face, his eyes. He raised his eyebrows and turned, his own pistol in hand.

"Hit the deck!"

Mabel and Dipper could not explain their fear as the two women fell on the floor in fear as shots rang.

Wendy moved for the first time since the intrusion, running back stage. Soos went to shield the twins when he grunted in pain and fell unto the floor, a few small inches from his goal, shivering in fear.

Stan had taken shelter behind a toppled table, sending blind shots as he tried to keep an eye on his family, without giving it away. But as his faithful bodyguard fell to the ground, he could no longer keep silent.

"Dipper, Mabel! Ground! _Now!"_

Mabel had frozen in fear as she watched people from both sides fall to the ground.

Dipper was about to push her when-

 _-BAM!-_

Something felt as though it exploded in his stomach. He felt something warm spread across his skin. His vision began to dance and darken.

His knees buckled and suddenly the ice that had frozen in Mabel's conveniently melted as she watched her rock fall.

"Dipper...!"

Stan stared in horror as he watched his nephew fell on his knees and blood spread across his button-up shirt.

None of the warning reached his ears as the young punk who had started this fight came to stab him.

But what mattered as the bullet of a rifle ripped through the young shit's skull?

Wendy then moved to the twins and shoved them both fully to the ground and pulled Soos's limp body close to inspect he and Dipper's ironically matching wounds.

The hoard of feisty pups ran toward the doors and were blocked by a terrifying redheaded lumberjack.

Stan trailed behind as they were lined up like cattle for slaughter.

He turned to Wendy and the lumberjack, and though the two were yards apart, they heard the old man's words loud and clear.

"Get them out."

As the man and girl trailed the victims and patrons, Stan turned to his newest guests."

"Now I'm _pissed!_ "

* * *

 **A/N: What have I done?!**


	7. Rusted Pain

_No, no, no!_ Mabel's voice ripped through the watery atmosphere of Dipper's clouded mind

 _...Dipper, hold on, okay...?_ Wendy...

 _Dipper!_ Mabel. At least mentally, Dipper cringed. She was in so much pain.

 _Mabel, get back!_ Stan...?

 _But, Grunkle Stan, he's gonna die!_ Again, mentally, Dipper chuckled. Was there escape from Hell? No one had filled him in on that.

 _Not if you let me get to him. Now get back!_ No, just let him go...he doesn't want to stay here. Not where...the suffering was stale.

Normal and repeated.

Scars reopened before they had the time to become scars.

And the knife was always rusted.

And the remedy was straight whiskey.

Sometimes literally...

 _How old were the bullets he used!? The infection alone is gonna kill him!_

 _Nope._

Before he had time to catalog, a ripping, _devouring_ pain had stolen the seat of the dull sting of rusted iron. A sizzling sounded and resounded so loudly in his ears that could not here himself screaming in pure agony of hell fire.

 _Dipper!_ Mabel bellowed in such heart ache that now the emotional pain was no longer stale, either.

And somehow, it made Dipper fear death instead of welcoming it like a friend.

They had been through too much to leave her alone.

How would she make it without his shield to guard her from cuts and burns?

He couldn't leave his only friend...

She needed him!

He had only bowed out once.

Mabel would never heal from that...ever.

The room had gotten quiet and even the slipping life of a twelve year old boy could feel the focus.

He dimly remember the feel of a needle against his skin.

Time meant nothing in Dipper's mind, but in some fragment of the infinite clock, he heard his uncle say sadly:

 _The rest is up to him..._

Silence, for he could not hear the soft footsteps coming toward him.

 _If you need to go be with Mom and Dad...then go. Don't stay for me..._

Dipper's body took a deep breath.

"I...I'm not leaving...I promise..."

* * *

 **A/N: Soos is still a cliff hanger. You're welcome...**


	8. Blame Game

"Are you sure he's alright?"

"Yeah, man. He's got a lot of fat to him."

While Dipper and Wendy talked about the heavy set man sleeping deeply on the couch, Mabel sat in Stan's lap as she cried on his tuxedo jacket.

"Hush," he scolded softly, "it's okay. Soos is healed up fine and Dipper's on his way."

"Bu-but, I didn't m-move fast enough..."

"Did anyone die tonight?"

"No."

"Than it's been a good fucking day."

"R-really?"

"Yes, really. Now stop crying on the jacket, kid. It's the only one I've got."

"S-sorry, " she mumbled.

"S'okay, kid," he chuckled half-heartedly.

Mabel hopped down and walked over to Dipper and hugged him in a way that wouldn't hurt him. He hugged back gently.

"I'm sorry, Dipper."

The twelve year old gritted his teeth.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Mabel."

Stan sighed with annoyance and impatience at the girl.

"Look, kid. If your brother ain't even blaming you then no one is."

"But why would he blame me?"

The old man shook his head at her innocence. He really did miss it being in his own head instead of a foreign concept in his memories. But the sale was final, he supposed. That was life and nature. Experience didn't come with a tag of insured ignorance. You learned, and the childlike wonder disappeared. Eye for an eye, after all. At least that life for a life thing hadn't caught up with him yet. There was too much to be taken care of now for it to. Four people depended on his life's worth.

And he couldn't let them down. No matter how much he hid it from them, he needed them in a way he couldn't explain. It was supposed to just be work and blood, but it was something more than that.

He cared about them. It so new that it sent the old man into wonder every time he thought about it.

"Kid, just know that it's no one's fault, okay?"

Mabel smiled and nodded as she kept holding her brother.

"Wendy, go up to bed. Mabel, go with her. I'll watch the guys down here."

As Dipper slipped back under the blanket on the loveseat, the redhead questioned, "Are you sure, Pines?"

"Yup, go get some sleep, Courdory."

She shrugged and smiled at Mabel. "Yes sir."

Mabel walked back over to Stan and embraced him. "Goodnight, Grunkle Stan."

"Night, kid."

When he watched the girls walked upstairs, he looked at Dipper.

"How ya feeling, kid?"

"...Still really hurts..."

"It will...Derek taught you to be tough, huh?"

"To protect Mabel and Mom."

"Did I open a wound?"

"No, I just wish I'd done better for Mabel. I was being a terrified baby."

"You're a twelve year old kid who got hit with a rusty bullet. You deserve some screaming rights"

"I wasn't being weak?"

"Nah, you're pretty tough to me. Now go to sleep."

"Alright, night Stan."

He grunted in response, but watched until the boy fell asleep, then tried to catch up himself.


	9. Stretch Your Limits

Dipper winced as he stood up and stretched for the first time in days. His stiches didn't bother him as badly as the dull ache in his bones. He sighed after groaning with discomfort.

Stan looked up at him as he heard the muted sound of joints popping.

"You okay, kid?"

"Uh, huh. Just gotta go out and walk around for a while."

"You up for it?"

"Yeah, but I won't be long."

"You know I don't mind you two going out and having a good time. You've just got to be home by sundown. Here me?"

"Yes, sir, Grunkle Stan."

The barely survived choking on his coffee.

"Grunkle Stan, are you okay?"

"You don't have to call me sir. Never do it, actually."

"Oh, okay. Sorry."

Dipper walked out into the warm, humid forest that enveloped the family into seclusion. He smiled as the sunlight finally touched his face. His eyes watered with discomfort of the adjustment to the light. Energy seemed to explode in him the more sunlight he encountered. The birds sang and the wind blew, carrying their songs for miles. His walk became a jog the more he familiarized himself to the rugged terrain beneath his feet.

A full on sprint ripped through the boy's legs as his heart rate increased with excitement of freedom. He became blind to his surroundings as used a dull instinct to carry him.

The city boy ran face first into a misplaced tree in the faint path.

What shocked the boy even more than the pain of his impact and fall was the metallic slap that roared into the atmosphere.

"What?" he whispered quietly, as if someone was with him. Someone he had to keep a secret from.

He caressed the false pine tree with careful precision. Dipper felt a small gap to reveal a small thingy with buttons like a typewriter.

His curiosity caused him to push every button, one at a time. Suddenly, he heard something rise from the ground behind him.

He held his breath in fear of what this futuristic thing had brought upon him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, freshman year takes up a lot of time. I promise a quick update, though. Just wait for summer! You guys, my lovelies, will be my life!

Until next time!


	10. Strangers Know Best

Stan sat in the comfortable recliner as Mabel walked walked past him. She froze.

Her brother no longer laid there healing.

"Grunkle Stan?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Dipper?" Stan noticed the fear in her voice and answered:

"He just went outside for a walk, sweetie."

"Why?"

"He wanted to stretch his legs."

"How stupid! Someone should go after him before he pops his stitches!"

And the little girl left the old man baffled as she ran out the door.

* * *

Dipper stared at the old red book with absolute wonder. No. 3? How many are there!?

The six fingered hand freaked him out slightly, but he was more fascinated than anything.

 _Property of..._

The page was ripped out, leaving only that fragment.

Six or seven pages were skipped until he came across a frightening warning.

 _I cannot believe that it has been six years since I began my research of this town. But now, terrifying images are ripping an image of horror into my mind. I write because you never know who is listening, of course. Remember with heeding, in Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust..._

Dipper's breath caught in his throat and he froze.

A shrill yell shocked him out of his fear as turned to his twin, hoping his heart hadn't stopped.

"Whachya readin'?" she asked.

Clutching the book to his chest, he absently shook his head.

After all...

* * *

 **Until next time, lovelies!**


	11. No One

**A/N: Chapter 11. Protective Grunkle Stan because yes. Religious mentioning...**

* * *

"No one we can trust," echoed Mabel eerily. As her brother nodded, however, she burst into laughter.

"Mabel!" snapped Dipper impatiently, "This is important and serious!"

"You're crazy, Sir Dipping Sauce! We can trust a bunch o' people around here!"

And as if to accentuate her message, the door was beat upon downstairs.

"Who is that?" Dipper ask when he realized she was dressed up like a Rockefeller.

"Just my true love come to rescue me from the mundane!"

"Do you even know what mundane means?" he asked as he trailed after her down the staircase.

"Boring, stupid."

Wow, she had him. But nothing prepared the victorious Mabel for her grunkle's angry scowl.

"Who is this?" he demanded, pointing to the plain boy, dressed in black robes like in a cathedral.

"A nice boy that I'm very much in love with, Grunkle Stan."

"Oh, no, you're not! You're not to date anyone in this town! I don't trust anyone here. Has Wendy met him. I think she'd have kicked him in the sack by now."

Now that caught Dipper's attention...

"Or, you're a bigot!"

Stan's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Kid, I'm Jewish. What does that have to do with being a bigot."

"He's a Catholic, obviously. And since his ancestors slaughtered ours, you can't stand me dating him."

"Even if that were the case, would it make me a bigot?"

"Then why do you have a problem with him?"

"Because I don't know him or what his interest is with my niece. I'm worried about you, sweetie."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and stared at her. She shook out of his grasp and laughed.

"Norman and I will be back at sundown."

Stan sighed and looked at Dipper.

"Trust me," said the boy, "I don't like him any more than you do..."

He nervously thought of the warnings in his book and shook his head.


End file.
